


Next Phase

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Neville have a plan, but they didn't count on Remus' perceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic26/gifts).



Title: Next Phase  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom  
Summary: Harry and Neville have a plan, but they didn't count on Remus' perceptions.  
Word Count: 590  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for [](http://knic26.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://knic26.insanejournal.com/)**knic26** 's birthday. Her request: Remus/Harry/Neville, Prompt: vacation.  
Beta: the amazing [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Next Phase

~

Harry noisily flipped the page of his book, making sure to clear his throat meaningfully as he did so.

Remus didn’t look up, his acute senses telling him something was going on, but not wanting to tip his hand quite yet. _Let’s see what they’re really up to._

“Hey, Harry,” Neville said, a touch too loudly. “What’s that you’re reading?”

Harry began saying the answer before Neville even finished speaking his last word. “Oh this? Well, it’s a book about American wizarding holidays. It’s called ‘One hundred and one Magical Vacations.”

Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Neville glance at him, and it took all his will power not to smile. They really were adorable when they were trying to coax him into something...

“So, what sorts of holidays do they have in there?” Neville asked, his last few words growing louder. Remus could see Harry’s hand surreptitiously urging him on.

“Oh, some fascinating ones,” Harry said. “There’s a tour of Salem, a ghost tour of New Orleans...”

“Led by an actual American ghost?” Neville asked as he sat next to Harry and began peering into the book over his shoulder. “That would be fun.”

They both paused as if expecting Remus to say something, and when he didn’t, Remus heard Harry whisper, “Second phase.”

Remus decided to let them off the hook. “Are you trying to tell me something?” he asked quietly, putting down his own book and looking inquiringly at them.

They jumped guiltily, and Remus again had to hide his smile at their antics.

“We thought it would be fun to go on holiday,” Harry said after exchanging a look with Neville. “We’re all due some time off, and it’s rainy and dreary here. We thought America would be warm and sunny and, well, brilliant, really.”

Remus nodded gravely. “And so you thought shouting about it in my presence would get me to agree to go?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry grinned. “Well, that was to be the start,” he replied. “The next phase involves ropes and lots of lube.”

“ _Lots_ of lube,” Neville repeated, eyes glinting.

“Ah,” Remus said. “Have I ruined your plan by catching on too soon?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I guess we can implement the second phase anyway.”

“Right.” Remus stood up. “Shall I get the ropes?”

Harry and Neville got up so fast that the book they’d been holding between them fell to the floor forgotten, and as he led them to the bedroom, distracting them with nips and nuzzles and kisses, Remus mentally congratulated himself that he’d managed to successfully distract them from the holiday idea. _Although, that ghost tour didn’t sound too bad..._

~

“... and this is the cemetery where the wicked spirit of Lady Esmerelda lies,” the ghost whispered, its somehow Sonorous-enhanced voice spreading to every corner of the tour group.

“Isn’t this great?” Harry said, his hand clasped tightly in Remus’ as they walked past stately New Orleans homes. The Lumos-lit path was quite effectively eerie, and even Remus felt the occasional chill go through him.

Neville, whose hand was grasping Remus’ other hand fiercely, nodded, his eyes shining.

Remus rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d been talked into this. Then, he smiled. It was worth it to see his Harry and Neville happy, although what he was really looking forward to was going on a leisurely tour of their bodies with his tongue later on. But, he didn’t mention that. That was planned for _his_ second phase of the evening.

~


End file.
